


The Link

by arisanite



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: 5-Min Flash Fic: No rules, no editing - fic in 5 minutes. A stranger on the train reminds you of an old memory.





	The Link

There was too many things going on in your head.

Whether it was the deadlines, the school deadlines, your personal deadlines, the schedules you made, the schedules you missed, that personal app game you just installed that required you to play at least everyday during your lunch break in order to get the most number of points for the highest reward – They all swarmed your already congested mind as you held on to this metal pole in this jampacked subway train on the way home.

You were so anxious, you wanted to do so many things at once that you found yourself nipping at your nails as you tried to steady yourself amidst the rocking of the fast yet silent train. Bumping into people as the cart lurched past a possible train track defect, you find yourself cursing silently under your breath as your iPod almost got knocked out of your pocket, somewhat dislodging the earphones from your left ear, with its cords intricately woven hidden inside your shirt.

Much to your dismay, the iPod started to slip out of your pocket – as you reached out trying to catch it from falling –

When you saw someone grab it from mid-air, someone whose thick black curly hair was the first thing you noticed.

You were about to curse at them for possibly stealing your oldest gadget, when you suddenly find yourself staring into these brilliant blue eyes that matched the color of his denim jacket.

As he gently passed the gadget back to you, those fingers brushing against yours, you find yourself lost for words as he moved closer to you, creating this small bubble between both of your presences, making you forget about the stuffy train.

“ _I still remember about the first time my heart had a link with yours.._.” He whispered as he leaned close to you, those fingers handing the gadget to you now wrapping themselves around yours, clutching your hand. “ _A very long time ago._ ”

You had no idea what he meant.


End file.
